demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Wiki:Add your guide
We want your expertise! =Introduction= With a game like Demigod, the combination of skills, items and tactics you choose can be crucial, so we want everyone to post the strategies, demigod builds, item configurations and battle tactics that they've had success with. To make the process easier, we've created several templates and a guide - er - guideline. =Guidelines= Structure your guide Every guide should have an introduction, describing in moderate length (it's an intro, right?) what this guide is about. Next include a section describing in detail what you only hinted about in the introduction. Create subsections as necessary. And when you're done, look at your work and try to estimate if you'd find the relevant stuff of your guide quickly even if it wasn't you who wrote it. Example: This is an abridged version of the Hybrid Torch Bearer Guide. =Introduction= Blahblahblah .... =Character Development= Even more blah blah .... Groundworks (Level 1-10) Blah blah regarding groundworks ... Mid- to Endgame (Level 11-20) Further blah blah ... Variant 1: Infernal Crysis Finally, a build blah blah. Variant 2: Frozen Purgatory And another build blah blah. =Items= Item blah blah. Using the headline tags ('=') automatically generates an index, resulting in a highly readable article. ''Authorize the guide Credit where credit is due. If you are the author, don't hesitate to mention it. We even created a template just for this purpose. If you are posting a guide on behalf of someone else, then announce his glory for everyone to see. Example: Using this template creates an infobox on the right side of the guide and posts the summary on top of the article, provided you put this code to the very top of your guide. Link your guide Without a doubt, your guide will reference numerous skills, items, units and whatever else - and most of the time we already have an article about it. So link to them instead of bothering to rewrite information already available. Linking articles is incredibly easy. This is Demigod Sedna. becomes... :This is Demigod Sedna. That's it. Sure, there are more tricks up that road, but you'll discover them as you go along, I'm sure. Categorize your guide The first category your guide belongs to will be Category:Guides. If it's a demigod specific guide, then it belongs in that respective category, too. Right category not there yet? Create a new one and see how it fits in the grand scheme of things. :) To add a category simply click on the Add Category''button underneath the editor. If you want to do it manually, just put this code at the end of your article: Category:Guides =And how do I create a new guide?= There are several ways to do this, but this one is the easiest, I think. First, type the '''exact' title for your new guide in the search box on the left and press enter: image:Create new article 1.png Unless someone else already made exactly that guide, your search will come up empty. Click on the red link at the top of the screen: image:Create new article 2.png ... and the editor opens. And yes: You can change the name at a later time. Kinda. Better do it right the first time. :) =Final Words= Wiki articles are made to evolve, and they thrive on the participation of others. Everyone can change your article, which might seem weird, but if you're not happy with the changes that occured, or if you're not sure what happened to your article, simply click the History link to keep track of what was going on. Also, each article has a discussion page, which serves as a kind of forum ... if forums were wikis. Use it to talk to other editors. Don't put messages into the article itself. And last of all, enjoy! --Aroddo 17:26, 13 May 2009 (UTC)